


Take The Long Way

by pinkys_creature_feature



Series: Night Watch [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Blood Kink, EMT!Yusuf, M/M, Paramedic!Eames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 06:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkys_creature_feature/pseuds/pinkys_creature_feature
Summary: Eames makes a confession to Arthur in the back of the ambulance.





	Take The Long Way

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my Kink Bingo square :"blood Kink". I worked in as more hematolagnia (being excited or aroused by being around blood).

Eames sucked in a breath, sitting back on the bench. Had he Heard Arthur correctly? 

 

“Arthur, you don’t know me. I’m not who you think I am.” Eames kept his voice quiet as he shuffled through the drawers gathering supplies to clean up Arthur’s head. 

 

“What don’t I know? You look amazing in a uniform, you care enough to patch me up and still come the next time,” Arthur trailed off, staring at his bloodied knuckles. 

 

Eames took a deep breath, calming himself. “I do this job because it arouses me.” 

 

Arthur's brows drew together, a little crease forming as he looked at Eames. Eames had only told Yusuf about his kink, that he gets excited, even aroused being around blood. 

“It’s called hematolagnia. So my motivations are not completely altruistic. I come to work, I get my fix. Helping people is a plus as well.” 

 

    Arthur opened his mouth but shut it when Yusuf popped his head in the door. “Sorry to interrupt, but the other guy is en route. We need to take him in?” Yusuf asked gesturing towards Arthur. 

 

    “It looks like he’s going to need stitches. But Yusuf? Take the long way.” Eames winked ath Yusuf who grinned knowingly. 

 

    “The long way it is. Traffic is horrible this time of night after all.” Yusuf shut the doors firmly before climbing in the cab and turning the radio on. 

 

    Eames turned his attention back to Arthur as he grabbled a bottle of saline solution. “I’m going to clean you up a bit.” 

 

    Eames cleared his throat, trying to put his professional face back on as he cleaned Arthur’s head with the solution. The gauze he was using quickly stained red, distracting him. 

 

    Arthur grabbed Eames wrist as the ambulance lurched into motion. “Eames, is my blood special?” he asked shyly. 

 

    “Oh darling, you have no idea. Sometimes it’s just exciting, the thrill of staunching a wound, but sometimes it’s more. When a gorgeous young man ends up bloody and in the back of my ambulance on nearly a weekly basis? It makes things hard for me.” 

Arthur chuckled, his eyes falling to the erection ruining the lines of Eames pants. “Hard indeed.” 

 

“Cheeky,” Eames muttered with a grin. 

 

Once Eames deemed the cut on Arthur’s head clean enough, he fixed some gauze over it and sat back. He studied Arthur for a moment, his dark hair a mess, blood still on his face and hands, a black eye developing. He was a beautiful mess. 

 

“I think I might have hurt my leg. I think you should cut these pants off me to make sure I’m ok,” Arthur suggested with a raised brow. 

 

“I like the way you think,” Eames purred. 


End file.
